Home
by Saaraa
Summary: Ya, ya. Sebab hanya ketika mabuk menguasai, mereka mungkin bisa bersikap sedikit, sedikit saja–romantis. [HijiGin, OkiKagu, canon, romance, fluff, family, RnR?]


**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _slight_ **Oki**ta Sougo x **Kagu**ra, _family, romance_, _friendship_, _out of character (maybe, possibly), typo(s)_, _straight_ _pair_, _canon_, _time_ _setting_ _5_ _years in the future_ (_movie_ 2, tetapi dengan keadaan Gintoki sudah lepas dari kutukan), EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Home** by Saaraa

* * *

"_Fly me to the moon_~ … _and let me sing among the stars_! _Hiccup_!"

Toshiro menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya cepat. Ia menggeser pintu rumah sang Yorozuya, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Sebelah tangan Gintoki yang bertumpu pada pundaknya kini mulai melepaskan diri, rebahan di depan pintu masuk.

Toshiro langsung menepak kepala perak itu. Gintoki mengaduh, menarik _yukata_ biru gelap Toshiro hingga lelaki itu limbung dan jatuh di atasnya.

"Oi, otak udang," Toshiro menggeram kesal. "Tidurlah di kamar! Ugh–"

Namun apa yang menyambut Toshiro, tentu–bukanlah respon yang diharapkan. Si pemilik surai perak hanya terkikik-kikik, bersenandung lembut, lalu dengan gerakan tegas menangkup pipi Toshiro, dan mengunci bibir mereka.

Toshiro masih menahan berat tubuh dengan kedua lengannya. Maka apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah memiringkan kepalanya, mencari sudut dan arah yang pas. Aroma _sake_ menguar, rasa-rasanya begitu menghalangi indera penciumannya. Namun satu hal yang tak akan ia akui–harum _mint_ yang membungkus tubuh lawan main di bawahnya jugalah mendominasi, serta membikin mabuk. Menyenangkan. Menguapkan akal sehat.

Setelah tautan bibir itu terlepas, Toshiro mengusap sudut bibirnya. "Bangunlah," perintahnya, mengangkat lengan berurat Gintoki. Si iris darah loloskan kuapan, lalu mengikuti langkah Toshiro yang membawanya ke arah kamar.

"Dasar. Kenapa juga si bodoh ini harus minum sebanyak ini? Kupikir ia lelah setelah kemarin."

Toshiro menyandarkan Gintoki di dekat pintu. Berikutnya, lemari digeser, diambilnya sebuah _futon_. Ia menggelarnya di atas _tatami_. Memang, orang bodoh di hadapannya ini ialah pencari maut. Tak ragu mendekap mereka yang terluka. Gunakan tubuh sendiri sebagai tameng untuk mereka yang terkasih. Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang berubah sejak lima tahun lalu di mana kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Sakata Gintoki ialah seseorang yang selalu terluka.

Toshiro lalu membantu Gintoki untuk baringan di atas _futon_. Setelah itu, sang iris sebiru samudra dalam menghela napas lega.

"Toshiro-kun~! _Hiccup_!"

Toshiro tersentak ketika namanya diserukan. Baru saja ia hendak bangkit, lalu melangkah pulang ke markas Shinsengumi, lelaki itu malah mengeratkan rematannya pada sudut _yukata_ Toshiro. Menghela napas, Toshiro berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Aku harus pulang, Gintoki," ujarnya.

"Tinggal lah di sini–_hiccup_!"

Toshiro terdiam sesaat, lalu menyentuh sudut dahi Gintoki yang dibebat oleh perban. "Berhentilah terluka. Serius."

"Ehh~?"

Dengan satu hentakan, Gintoki menarik kerah _yukata_ Toshiro, membuatnya lagi-lagi jatuh. Toshiro mengaduh perlahan ketika terempas di atas _futon_. Kali ini, Toshiro dapat dengan jelas menatap wajah itu. Surai perak yang lembut bagai bulu domba dan sepasang kelereng sepekat darah, tersembunyi di balik pelupuknya. Ada gurat-gurat di bawah mata.

_Kita tidak muda lagi, hm …._

"Toshiro," Gintoki memanggil. Setengah tertidur.

"Hmn?"

"Apa kau mau punya keluarga?"

_Topik ini lagi._

Jujur saja–Toshiro sudah berkali-kali memikirkan soal ini. Sebuah konversasi yang harusnya tak dilewatkan manusia mana pun. Sebuah hal yang menjadi esensi tujuan hidup seorang manusia.

_Namun, kita ini, apa?_

_Apakah bisa–kita … keluarga?_

"Kenapa bertanya, Gintoki?"

Toshiro mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jelas ia paham–ia sangat, sangat paham, mengapa Gintoki bertanya. Sebab selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, hubungan mereka memanglah sebatas itu saja. Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi dan Yorozuya Gin-chan. Sebuah relasi yang tak diumbar mau pun dideklarasikan jelas, tapi ada di sana. Sebuah rahasia umum di mana tak ada insan yang memiliki nyali untuk membahas.

Baiklah–mungkin orang-orang kurang ajar seperti Okita Sougo akan menyebarkan rumor tak jelas. Tapi, hanya itu saja. Selebihnya–malah hubungan mereka yang tak jelas.

"Karena …," Gintoki mengangkat pelupuknya. Tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin bersamamu terus–_hiccup_!–Toshiro."

Toshiro membulatkan iris biru. Menahan diri untuk menggampar lelaki di hadapannya sebab rasa malu mendadak menyusup ke setiap inci tubuhnya. "Kau–apa-apaan!"

Gintoki kembali menutup matanya, lelah. Tenaganya habis, tentu saja. Belum lagi likuid beralkohol yang mengambil alih setir kewarasannya untuk sekarang.

"Bangun pagi …, sarapan, makan siang … lalu pulang, bertemu lagi–_hiccup_! Tidur bersama, seperti sekarang. Romantis, kan?" ujar Gintoki, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada. Lirihannya semakin samar.

Toshiro tafakur.

"…. Mungkin kau benar."

_Mungkin memang sedikit romantis. _

Gintoki tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Gin-san selalu benar."

"Makan bersama. Berkelahi seperti biasa. Saling melempar ejekan–benar, kan? Itu maumu? Dasar masokis," Toshiro membalas, sedikit tersenyum.

"Jahat, Toshiro-kun–_hiccup_! Bukan itu. Lebih seperti–"

Lalu, Gintoki merengkuh Toshiro. Melingkarkan lengan pada pundak bidang itu. Toshiro tersentak, tapi tidak memberontak.

"–ini."

Toshiro menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghelanya perlahan.

"Mungkin memang baiknya aku menjagamu," ujar Toshiro. "Kau selalu terluka. Tidak pernah perhatian dengan diri sendiri. Dasar kepala kain pel bodoh."

Gintoki tertawa.

Toshiro terdiam sesaat. Mungkin, mungkin–memang bukan keputusan yang salah.

Mempunyai keluarga.

"Hei, Gintoki."

"Hm … ?"

"Kau …," Toshiro menenggelamkan kepala pada tengkuk sang perak. Baru saja ia hendak nyatakan isi hati, tak berapa lama, suara dengkur lembut terdengar. Toshiro yang sadar akan hal itu kemudian ikut sembunyikan iris biru gelap di balik pelupuk.

_Baiklah._

_Kukatakan besok saja kalau dia sudah bangun._

.

.

.

"Gin-chan, menantumu datang berkunjung–"

Shinpachi buru-buru menaruh telunjuk di hadapan bibir. Kagura reflek menaruh kedua telapak tangan terbuka di depan mulutnya. Sougo mengangkat sebelah alis, semakin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Danna_?"

"Aw," Kagura terenyuh. Ia menarik sudut bibir, puas. "Lihat, mereka seperti anak kecil."

Setelah Sougo melihat ke dalam kamar dan menemukan apa yang menjadi sumber atensi, dia mengangguk setuju. "Yah, aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh Hijikata-san dalam keadaan tidur pulas seperti ini."

Kagura mendelik kesal, lalu menendang sedikit tulang kering sang lelaki. Sougo hampir menjerit, namun ia tahan. "Tenagamu, China bodoh!" ia mendesis, jengkel.

"Kalian berisik sekali," Shinpachi berujar, mendengus kecil. "Lihat–"

Jari telunjuk itu mengarah pada sepasang Adam yang tengah mendengkur lembut. Mendekap satu sama lain dalam tidurnya. Bergelung di bawah selimut. Tampak hangat.

"–benar-benar seperti keluarga, kan?"

**END**

* * *

**A/N** : _Once again_, saya selalu _publish_ fanfiksi yang tidak ada kejelasan, ya. Tapi saya benar-benar suka sebuah hubungan yang kadang tidak perlu ada seks mau pun drama. Hanya ekspresi kasih sederhana seperti ini. Yah, pada intinya, saya suka membuat romansa yang seperti ini. Saya betul-betul berharap Gintama akan tamat dengan akhir yang indah, apa pun _ships_ yang _canon_ di akhir nanti.

**P.S**: Omong-omong, sudah dengar? Gintama _chapter_ 702 akan berjumlah 100 halaman. Hanya saja, belum ada kepastian kapan Sorachi-sensei akan meng-_upload_-nya ke aplikasi Gintama.

* * *

**Epilog**

Toshiro mengangkat pelupuk, perlahan. Masih terasa berat. Berikutnya, ia menguap, dan merasakan ada yang lesap dari sisi _futon_. Mengangkat wajah, Toshiro mendengar suara-suara familiar dari balik pintu.

Maka, lelaki di awal kepala tiga itu bangkit, lalu melangkah, dan menggeser pintu kamar. Ditemukannya beberapa insan tengah berceloteh riang, duduk di atas sofa.

"Oh! Selamat siang, Toshi!" Kagura menyapa, menyengir.

Toshiro menautkan alisnya.

"_Siang_?"

Gintoki tersenyum. "Kau kesiangan, Oogushi-kun. Bahkan polisi yang biasanya cerewet soal waktu bisa telat bangun, hm?"

Urat di pelipis Toshiro menegang. "Itu salah siapa, orang bodoh! Kau mabuk semalam dan melantur. Aku jadi tidak bisa pulang, tahu!"

Sougo mendengus tipis. Lelaki bersurai cokelat keruh itu kemudian bersuara, "Mending kau tidak usah pulang sekalian, Hijikata-san. Posisi wakil komandan bisa menjadi milikku."

Shinpachi tertawa kecil. Tidak pernah berubah–orang-orang ini, maksudnya. Toshiro lalu mendesah lelah, mengacak-acak surai hitamnya sendiri. Berikutnya, ia menarik napas panjang, dan nyatakan mantap apa yang telah tertahan dari balik dadanya sedari semalam, "Mungkin _resign_ memang pilihan yang tepat."

Untuk kalimat itu, Gintoki menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ia bangkit dari sofa, lalu menatap sang lelaki, meminta penjelasan. Sebab ia tahu seberapa dalam makna Shinsengumi bagi si iris biru osean. Sebuah hal yang menjadi satu dengan eksistensinya. Serupa Yorozuya bagi Gintoki. Serupa Kagura dan Shinpachi baginya. Tak terpisahkan dan harusnya–tak perlu lah berpisah.

"Kenapa?"

Toshiro menarik sudut bibir, timpang. _Kena, kau._

"Loh, kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, secara tidak langsung?"

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah–," Gintoki terdiam sesaat. Mendadak memucat. "Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu hal yang aneh saat mabuk?"

Toshiro tertawa.

"Ya," jawabnya, membuat verifikasi.

Gintoki semakin tak mengerti. "Apa? Ayolah, kau tahu–aku memang suka meracau kalau mabuk! Aku tidak benar-benar mengatakan kau harus berhenti, kan?"

Kalimat itu diakhiri tanda tanya, sebab sungguh–Gintoki juga tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Toshiro kali ini mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membawa wajah Gintoki mendekat, lalu mengecup bibir itu, singkat. Shinpachi terlonjak di tempat duduknya. Kagura hampir loloskan pekik bahagia sebab ayahnya, pada akhirnya–akan menapaki sesuatu yang baru. Sougo menghela napas pendek. Pemandangan tidak biasa, tapi bukan berarti buruk.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, soal kau ingin menjadi keluargaku juga bohongan? Padahal aku serius ingin merealisasikannya, Sakata Gintoki."

"… Eh?"


End file.
